Eternidade
by Lourd
Summary: Elessar finalmente encontra alguém que o deixa sem fôlego...


O Governante de Gondor estava trêmulo quando entrou nos aposentos onde sua esposa repousava. A criança, ao lado da mãe, dormia tranquilamente. Arwen abriu os olhos ao pressentir a chegada do marido. O sorriso da bela elfa encheu de ternura o coração do Rei.

- Cheguei a pensar que não viria conhecer seu filho, meu senhor – disse a Rainha tentando aliviar o nervosismo do esposo.

Elessar ainda não se achegara completamente. Mantinha uma certa distância da cama observando a minúscula criaturinha que ressonava candidamente. Tão absorto estava que não respondeu ao comentário da amada.

- Aragorn...

A voz da esposa tirou o Rei do transe em que se encontrava.

- Por favor, me desculpe, Arwen, eu... – o soberano de Minas Tirith deixou que sua fala fosse interrompida por um leve gemido saído do minúsculo ser.

- Ele está bem? – indagou Aragorn estendendo os braços.

- Está tudo bem, meu querido – disse a rainha a fim de tranqüilizar o marido – foi apenas um ressonar.

Arwen olhou carinhosamente o homem a sua frente antes de continuar.

- Nunca o vi tão nervoso, meu amado. Nem mesmo quanto estava prestes a partir com Frodo e a Sociedade do Anel.

Aragorn respirou profundamente fixando novamente o olhar em seu filho. 'Um filho', pensou consigo mesmo o Rei.

- Tenho meus motivos, Arwen – disse com a voz soando pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Eu sei. Creio que ajudaria se os compartilhasse comigo. Ainda que, de certa forma, eu tenha a certeza de que os conheço.

Diante da serenidade da Rainha, Elessar começou a se sentir um tolo. Aragorn olhou a elfa à sua frente. Como ela poderia estar tão tranqüila? Seu braço envolvia o pequenino com uma ternura que ele acreditava ser possível apenas a quem era capaz de carregar e gerar uma vida abrindo mão de sua própria. Como eram fortes os seres femininos. Não, eles não eram vistos em campos de batalha, mas, sem o apoio de sua força e coragem a toda prova, o sexo masculino, sem dúvida, estaria perdido.

- Por muitos anos, Arwen, eu vivi sem esperanças de ter filhos, esposa, enfim, de ter uma família. Cheguei a pensar que vagaria eternamente indo de uma batalha a outra e que terminaria meus dias com uma espada ou flecha transpassando meu corpo.

- Isso é passado, Aragorn. Precisa deixar tais pensamentos para trás, meu amado.

- Sei disso. Só não sei ainda por onde começar.

- Por que não começa abraçando seu filho?

A inesperada pergunta da elfa fez com que o guerreiro desse um passo atrás.

- O que disse?

- Não há nada mais natural, meu marido, do que um pai segurar seu filho após o nascimento, não é verdade? Pegue-o.

- Eu não sei se consigo...

- Ele não é tão pesado assim, meu rei - gracejou a elfa quase conseguindo fazer surgir um sorriso no rosto do esposo. Quase.

Aragorn estendeu os braços lentamente. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que a rainha não se conteve.

- Este minúsculo ser está conseguindo com que o maior governante da Terra Média perca a coragem?

- Devo admitir, minha amada, que nem diante das muralhas de Mordor, meu coração sentiu tanto medo – comentou Elessar.

Entretanto, quando seus braços seguraram o menino, seu corpo experimentou uma indescritível sensação de paz. Aragorn aproximou o rosto da criança aspirando levemente seu perfume. Um sorriso começou a brotar nos lábios do Governante de Gondor. A criaturinha mexeu os braços e abriu a boca e os olhinhos fechando-os em seguida.

- Isso... isso... não há palavras para definir, Arwen – disse baixinho ainda sem permitir que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos.

O menino ameaçou chorar, contudo foi sabiamente acalentado pelo pai.

Shiii! Calma, pequenino – disse sussurrando - é seu pai quem está aqui... seu pai.

As últimas palavras saíram engasgadas pela boca do Rei.

A elfa observava com enlevo aquela cena que deveria estar fazendo sorrir o Único. Julgava que a qualquer momento seu peito explodiria por não poder conter a felicidade sem tamanho que a invadia, então, a fim de aliviar o coração, a Estrela Vespertina disse a Elessar.

- Foi isso que busquei por toda minha vida, meu amado. Foi com isso que sonhei. Foi a esperança de um dia possuir essa felicidade que me fez ficar aqui em vez de pegar o barco para Valinor.

Aragorn ergueu os olhos do menino, que até então era o senhor absoluto de suas atenções. Os olhos de Arwen denunciavam uma paixão ardente que ele vira desde que se conheceram. Era um coração Edain que batia em um corpo Eldar. Elessar percebera isso deste o princípio e sabia que qualquer tentativa de tentar demover Arwen de seu objetivo estaria fadada ao fracasso.

- Para os mortais, minha cara, é difícil entender tal escolha. Para a maioria é difícil acreditar que possa haver dádiva maior do que a imortalidade. A eternidade é um sonho comum a todos os homens.

- Contudo, vocês a possuem, Aragorn, e de uma maneira muito mais plena do que os elfos.

- O que quer dizer com isso, minha amada? Como tal coisa pode ser possível?

- Através do maravilhoso dom que você carrega em seus braços, agora, meu marido.

Aragorn olhou para o filho antes de voltar novamente o olhar para esposa.

- Continue...

Arwen sorriu diante do interesse do marido.

- Nossos filhos, Aragorn, carregam muito de nós. Podemos ensiná-los a ser melhores do que nós somos e através deles e de seus filhos, e dos filhos de seus filhos, viveremos outras épocas, conheceremos outros lugares, poderemos ser e fazer coisas que não nos foram possíveis por nós mesmos.

- Os elfos também atravessam os séculos e têm a liberdade de ir e vir, minha esposa.

- Entretanto, os mortais através de seus filhos, podem fazê-lo de uma forma sempre renovada, com sangue novo correndo por suas veias, tendo suas próprias experiências, unindo-as aos ensinamentos e exemplos que receberam de seus pais. Não estão condenados a viver com um espírito envelhecido dentro de um corpo eternamente jovem – concluiu voltando o olhar para um ponto qualquer do chão.

As últimas palavras da rainha foram marcadas por um tom de melancolia que enterneceram o coração de Elessar.

- Então começamos a construir nossa eternidade juntos, minha amada – disse o rei sentando na beirada da cama antes de segurar a mão da esposa.

Os olhos da elfa encontraram os olhos do mortal. Ambos compreenderam que não havia mais a necessidade de palavras e deixaram que o silêncio invadisse o aposento.

Elessar voltou novamente o olhar para seu filho. Este, abrindo os olhinhos, conseguiu faze-lo de forma completa. Aragorn reconheceu nos olhos do menino o brilho dos olhos da mãe. Entretanto, foi outra visão que chamou a atenção do Soberano de Minas Tirith. Aos poucos, o rei viu refletido nos olhos da criança, a sua própria imagem. E viu neles seus netos e bisnetos. E viu a continuação de toda sua linhagem que um dia julgara perdida. Prometeu a si mesmo que deixaria tesouros valiosos para eles. E o rei não pensava em ouro ou pedras preciosas. Deixaria toda sabedoria e toda sorte de bons exemplos de vida e de amor dos quais fosse capaz. Assim, quando seu espírito estivesse para sempre ao lado do Único, saberia que na terra, parte de si mesmo continuaria a viver e a construir um mundo mais bonito.

E o governante de Gondor deixou que as teimosas lágrimas finalmente lhe banhassem o rosto, dando a seu filho a primeira de suas lições: a de que até mesmo um rei poderoso deveria ser capaz de chorar.


End file.
